Grenadier Squad
|upkeep = (full squad) |prereq = |production_struc = Krieg Barracks |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 3x Karabiner 98 Kurz 1x Sturmgewehr 44 |num_slots = 4 |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = 2 |produces = Barbed Wire * Obstacle, impassable to Infantry * Costs nothing * Build Time: 2.5 seconds per piece Sand Bags * Provides for Infantry units * Costs nothing * Build Time: 6 seconds per piece |num_abilities = 2 |abilities = Medical Kit * The entire squad will slowly heal. * Costs to activate * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds Throw Grenade * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 15 seconds |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Panzerschreck * Adds a Panzerschreck to the squad's inventory * Costs to install MG42 Light Machine Gun * Adds a MG42 LMG to the squad's inventory * Costs to install }} The Grenadier Squad is a heavy infantry squad, fielded by Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes. Although small in numbers, their endurance, versatility and combat capabilities makes them a very effective unit. Overview Grenadiers are heavy infantry, that can be built at the Krieg barracks for . This is only marginally more than Volksgrenadier Squad, however, the difference is noticeable. Initially, they are prepared for fight with enemy infantry. Later in battle, there is a possibility to equip them with heavier weapons, what will greatly increase their firepower, though for price of their mobility. One of the many advantages of this unit is their endurance. Each soldier has . This is a very high value, which doesn't have a counterpart in the Allied forces. Combined with veterancy upgrades, which increases both their health and protection from weapons, you will receive a unit that can survive even in most dangerous situations. From the middle stage of battle, Grenadiers are expected to be a main fighting force for the Wehrmacht. Losses are expected, however their reinforcement cost, which is is quite low, for what this unit does. Another advantage is, that they can capture territory at 150% the standard rate, much faster than other infantry units. Weapons Grenadiers can be equipped with many weapons, which makes this unit very versatile. They start off with the Kar98k, bolt-action rifles, but later can be upgraded with heavy weapons, which increases their combat effectiveness greatly. Karabiner 98k Grenadiers wield the Karabiner 98k bolt-action rifle the same as Volksgrenadiers. However, Grenadiers are better trained, and because of that, values for this weapon are better in this case. The Kar98k in hands of Grenadiers are a very dangerous weapon. This rifle can fire five times before the weapon needs to be reloaded. Each bullet, which hits the target, inflicts 15 points of damage. Fire rate and accuracy are also solid. The interval between shells is about one second, what gives a very high damage output. At maximum range, 35 meters, each bullet has 45% chance to hit the target. At normal engagement range, 20 meters, this value is 55%. As most small-arms, this weapon also less accurate, if squad is moving. For best effect they should stand still. MG42 Light Machine Gun This advanced anti-infantry weapon is available for Grenadiers only if the proper upgrade has been purchased. If they are equipped with this weapon the Grenadier's long range fighting capabilities and their mobility are slightly decreased, but they gain powerful anti-infantry abilities. The MG42 LMG is naturally less effective than its version on tripod. However, it shouldn't be underestimated. This weapon fires 15-30 bullets per burst, with a 3-3.5 second interval between each burst. After seven or eight such bursts, weapon must be reloaded, what takes about 7 seconds. Each bullet, which hits the target, inflicts 5 points of damage. Accuracy values are rather disappointing. At maximum range of 40 meters each bullet has only 13% chance to hit the target which means that it isn't that good as a long range weapon. However, thanks to rapid-fire properties, this weapon can be very effective in eliminating even the toughest enemy infantry. It is worth noting that accuracy is drastically increasing to 30% on 20 meters, which is normal infantry engagement range, and to 75% if target is closer. This weapon fires only if the squad is stationary, which makes it perfect for holding territory, but can be less effective in offensive for the same reason. When an Grenadier with MG42 is killed, there is a 30% chance of the weapon being dropped and becoming abandoned. Other infantry squads (including enemies), can take this weapon. Panzerschreck Panzerschreck is an anti-tank launcher, wielded by infantry. It is available for grenadiers, if proper upgrade has been purchased. This is one of the best anti-tank weapons which can be used by infantry. Panzerschreck warhead inflicts 120 points of damage per hit. Only one rocket can be fired, before weapon needs to be reloaded, which takes about eight seconds. Panzerschreck isn't good as a long range weapon. On maximum range of 35 meters, each bullet has only 35% chance to reach the target. If target is closer weapon will likely hit but then squad will be exposed to enemy fire. Panzerschreck has no problem for armor penetration. The warhead is strong enough to damage most enemy tanks. However, this weapon may be sometimes insufficient against heavier targets like M26 Pershing (45 % chance for penetration), or Churchill (52%). When an Grenadier with Panzerschreck is killed, there is a 30% chance of the weapon being dropped and becoming abandoned. Other infantry squads (including enemies), can take this weapon. Production Grenadier Squad can construct basic field defenses, barbed wire and sandbags. This is a very useful ability, which can be used in few ways. Barbed Wire *Costs nothing *Takes 2.5 seconds to build per piece Barbed Wire is an anti-infantry obstacle. Infantry cannot pass through a piece of Barbed Wire, and have to go around it. Place Barbed Wire along infantry approach routes to funnel infantry into a killing zone, I.E. an area covered by machine guns and/or mortars. This ensures that the enemy cannot flank your positions, and has to come straight into your line of fire. Barbed Wire can be run over by almost all Vehicles without a moment's thought, so avoid placing it in areas where vehicles (both yours and the enemies) are likely to pass, or place Tank Traps in front of the wire to block vehicles as well. Also, remember that enemy Engineer Squads can dismantle Barbed Wire. Sand Bags *Costs nothing *Takes 6 seconds to build per piece Sand Bags are man-made cover for infantry. Infantry units behind sand-bags are said to be in , making them less vulnerable to direct damage and Suppression. And they are slightly less vulnerable to explosives and artillery fire compared to troops in the open. Like Barbed Wire, Sand-Bags also act as infantry obstacles. They are less useful though, since they give passing-by enemy infantry units a good place to take cover as they move, and so should not be used in this capacity unless you actually want the enemy to take cover there (to bombard them with a nearby mortar, for instance). This ability may be used also in a more offensive way. If you want to use Grenadiers in purpose to secure a sector, you can construct several pieces of sandbags near this point, and then start capturing territory. This can be useful in open positions, where squad is more vulnerable for enemy fire. Sand-Bags can be run over by all medium and heavy vehicles without a moment's thought, so avoid placing it in areas where vehicles (both yours and the enemies) are likely to pass. Sand-Bags are also quite easily destroyed whenever anything explodes near them. Abilities Throw Grenade * Costs * Activation: Select Ground * Cooldown: 10 seconds When the Throw Grenade ability is activated, select any point on the ground. The Grenadier Squad will move to within 25 meters of that point, whereby one of the squad members will pull out a M24 Grenade and lob it at the target spot. 1.2 seconds after the grenade hits the target, it will explode with a damage output of 40. The radius of the explosion is 4.5 meters, though the 40-point maximum damage is inflicted only on targets on top of the grenade itself. Other targets receive diminishing damage, down to only 12 points at the outer radius. Still, there is good likelihood to instantly kill any already-injured infantryman caught within the blast radius regardless of how far away he is. Due to the time it takes to throw the grenade, and the time it takes for it to detonate, this weapon is primarily useful against stationary targets, including infantry behind cover and inside buildings. Weapon Teams are especially susceptible to this attack, since they cannot quickly get away. Note that grenades do cause damage to vehicles, and have some (small) chance of destroying a vehicle's secondary weapon (if it has one) or damage its mobility. However, actual damage is negligible to vehicles, and significantly reduced against enemy armor. It's usually better to restrict the use of grenades to infantry targets only. Upgrades MG42 Light Machine Gun * Costs * Requires 2 Open Weapon Slots * Requires escalation to assault phase * Takes 30 seconds to install. Grenadiers can be upgraded with this advanced anti-infantry weapon, if they have at least two open weapon slots. This upgrade is drastically increases their anti-infantry capabilities, but their mobility is slightly decreased. Up to two such weapons can be deployed for each grenadier squad. Such equipped infantry unit can quickly suppress enemy infantry, and maybe even pin them down. However they will be helpless in face of enemy vehicles. RPzB 54 Panzerschreck * Costs * Requires 2 Open Weapon Slots * Requires escalation to skirmish phase * Takes 30 seconds to install. Grenadiers will be equipped with Panzerschreck anti-tank launcher. Thanks to this upgrade, Grenadiers can now fight effectively with enemy vehicles and tanks. However, they will be less effective in fight against infantry. Similar to other heavy weapons, Panzerschreck can be fired only when squad stand still. Up to two such weapons can be deployed per Grenadier squad which enables effective fight against enemy armor. However the Grenadier squad will be helpless against enemy infantry. Another problem is, that if squad is equipped with two launchers, it increases the probability that they will fall into enemy hands. If enemy infantry will capture sufficient amount of these equipment the Wehrmacht advantage in armor may be greatly reduced because Panzerschrecks are very dangerous also in combat against Axis tanks. Grenadier Veterancy Grenadiers gain veterancy through infantry veterancy upgrades at the Kampfkraft Center. If a whole squad is lost, a new one will still have those obtained upgrades. In their case, veterancy improves only their survivability and defensive capabilities. These bonuses are cumulative to each other. Obtaining these upgrades may not be necessary in the early parts of the game. However, they are vital later. Otherwise, the grenadier squad will not be able to survive under heavy fire and what's more important, fight effectively against stronger enemy units. Description Usually battle-hardened veterans, the Grenadiers can complement any type of squad, whether supporting light machine gunners or providing protection from armored contingents. Their ability to wield the MG42 Light Machine Gun make them an imposing force when facing infantry, and their talents with the Panzerschreck anti-tank weapon make them particularly effective against armored units. Weaknesses Grenadiers are heavy infantry, but still infantry. As rest of infantry squads, they are vulnerable for mortar rounds, artillery, or enfilade machine gun fire. Elite infantry type, gained through veterancy upgrades, which protect them from small arms fire, increases also their vulnerability for flamethrowers, and sniper fire. It should be taken under consideration that each bullet, fired in their direction from sniper rifle will always find its target. Elite infantry type increases also their vulnerability to suppression. Although Grenadier squad can withstand very long time under heavy fire from small calibre weapons, they can be neutralized through suppressive fire much easier than other infantry units. This weakness is used very often, in order to keep grenadier squad in check. Furthermore, as mentioned earlier in this article, Grenadiers have better firepower than mobility, what also can be sometimes considered as a disadvantage, especially in offensive operations. Still, they are tough infantry and when properly upgraded, can fight effectively with almost every threat, which may occur on the battlefield. Quotes - when selected in battle - after recovering from suppression When leaving a building: When badly wounded: - when attacked by a tank - when pinned Gallery Grenadier with MG42.jpg|Grenadiers, equipped with MG42 LMG's Grenadier 01.JPG|Grenadier Squad in combat operations, equipped with Kar98k. Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Units